fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC18 / Transcript
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibya Trip Arc. (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 渋谷の旅行篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Shibuya no Ryokō-hen) Shibuya Trip Arc, Episode 18: The Children's Day! A Date for Antonio and Regan! At the flashback 10 years ago, as the Hanyou are outcasts and persecuted by youkai and humans, Young Juliet was beaten by civilians and children who hating and hunted these Hanyou. Young Juliet: Stooop! Civilan 1: Go away, you monster! Civilian 2: Mutt! Civilan 3: Die, demon! Young Juliet: Leave me alone! Stoopp!! I told you to stop right away! Her appearance begins to change, her amber/cooper eyes become shining blue with wards becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and her demoniac personality take over on her. Young Juliet: Roaaaaaah! Civilan 1: Iiiih! A... A monster! She had mortally wounding many of them, even one of them who has been killed brutally, shredded and dismembered, where she's soaked by blood. Civilians: Eeeeeeek! Aaaaaaaah!! When the night comes, she lost her Hanyou powers with her wolf features, and she returned into a full human until the day or dawn, she regains her mind. Young Juliet: Where I am...? *gasped* She discovered with horror there are bloodied bodies while other people are furious for this. Young Juliet: N... No... I did not do that? Did not I kill them? Civilian 4: This child is a demon! A youkai! She killed them all! Civilian 5: You know what it is? A Hanyou is a supernatural hybrid being! Half-human, half-youkai! The Hanyou is an abomination for humans and youkai! At the time she was tied by the rope in the woodshed and the civilians will putting the fire. Civilian 5: '''You will disappear! Suddenly, she was saved by the wolf pack and Young Romeo from them. '''Civilian 5: What! Wolves!? The wolf pack begins to attacked the civilians. Civilian 5: Aaaaah! Save us! These are wolves! Young Juliet: Romeo! Young Romeo: You have nothing more to fear! Run! He take Young Juliet's hand with his own hand and run away. Later after having released her, Young Romeo take Young Juliet at the iris field. Young Juliet: Waaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaah! Young Romeo: Hey what's wrong, Juliet? Why are you crying? Young Juliet: Why they don't we accepted? We're the Hanyou! No one wants us because we are the youkai! Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! Young Romeo comforted and hugging her. Young Romeo: It's okay. Don't cry anymore... I have something to give, I don't know if you like it, but. He broke the hug and giving to her, the Papier-Mache Dog with a Bamboo Basket. Young Juliet looked the gift at her hand and had her widened eyes, gasped and panted slowly. Young Juliet: It was a cat! Young Romeo: No, it was not a cat. It was a Papier-Mache Dog. Young Juliet: A dog? Young Romeo: Yes, you see the bamboo basket he has on his head? Is it to catch things that make children cry? Young Juliet: *gasped* Young Romeo: It's an amulet for bring in good luck, which is similar to "smile", can will keep the children laughing, is one of the most typical and popular toys of Edo period... Happy birthday, Juliet. While Young Juliet had widened expression. Young Romeo: You are now 6 years old. Young Juliet: Eh? Juliet has now 6 years old? Really?! Young Romeo: Yes! Young Juliet: Aaaaah! Hahahahaha! Thank you, Romeo! I love you! She kissed at Young Romeo's lips as a thanks gift, while the petals of white irises are blowed out by the wind. The background scene turns into black suddenly, while a female song was heard. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (What a wonderful song... It's weird, it calms my heart bruised by suffering.) In the present after having dreamed of her past, as she heard the female song, Juliet wakes up and opens her eyes slowly, she discovered that she asleep on Hermione's lap who humming with her eyes closed and smiling. Juliet: (Hermione?) She is however appeased by the sweet song, while Hermione sheds a tear from her right cheek and falls on Juliet's face. Hermione had finished singing and opened her eyes. Juliet: Are you crying? Hermione is blushed and shakes her head while rubbed her right eye. Hermione: I'm... so sorry. I'm glad that you and Sister Rosette, you're feeling better. Juliet: No, Hermione. I don't blame you for hurting me, you acts only to protect us. Hermione: You're wrong, I was really impulsive and immature, for a such "queen bee". I promise of not to start again. Please, forgive me. While Rosette opened her eyes, awake and listens to the conversation. Juliet: I remember that in my dream, your past reminds me a lot by relating to mine, because humans are afraid of us as we were Youkai. You wants to have friends you trusted, I want to have friends too... Hermione: Juliet. Juliet: After my mother died when I was a baby, I want to become an Onmyouji-Precure to avenge her death, it's Montague who had killed her. Hermione: What's about of you're father? You never talked about him. Juliet: I never seen my father's face before birth. The only thing left to me is to avenge myself. Hermione: Juliet... You think that becoming an Onmyouji-Precure for take revenge only, can bring your goodness? I want to protect the place where Lord Tybalt can live there happy, no matter what the price of my life. Juliet had the widened expression as she heard this interrogation. Juliet: Hermione, you never talk like that usually so the impression is more straightforward... Suddenly, Juliet's stomach is growling loudly was heard, which had to embarrass them. Juliet gets up and places both hands on her growling stomach while her face is blushed with a widened expression. Hermione giggles as her face is blushed. Hermione: Hi hihihi! Aaah you're very hungry! I go to look for food comes from the Kouga Bakehouse, and wait for me in the dining room. She gets up and leave from the room. Some minutes later in the Japanese dining room, Hermione returns and brings the two paper bags with curry breads inside. Hermione: Sorry to take so long, but just 5 minutes will not serve much! The three girls are sitting around a kotatsu together, Juliet and Rosette eat the first Japanese paper bag of curry breads while Hermione eating her own curry breads happily from the second Japanese paper bag which surprised both girls. Juliet: Hmm Hmm too good! Rosette: It's great to eat it! To say that I have eat nothing since yesterday! Hermione: Uwaaah the curry breads are so amazing❤! Juliet: Hey, I want to take more curry breads! She is about to take them, but Hermione refused as she rises the second Japanese with her both arms and had an anger glare with a comical way, and Juliet fell on the kotatsu prone. Hermione: Don't touch my curry breads! It's my favorite food since my arrival at Kyoto! You had your own bag of curry breads to eat them! When Juliet checked out the first Japanese paper bag of curry breads, there was only one left. Juliet: But there's only one! Hermione: Shut up! Take it instead of pity! Juliet was ready to take it, but Rosette was ready to take it too, which had caused their usual dispute. The two girls are fighting for the last curry bread with a comical way. Hermione: Oh, you two are listening to me? Juliet: Bastard, it's mine! Hermione: Hey girls, stop. Rosette: I took it first! The anger veins appeared on Hermione's head that lead her to react and hit them with a paper fan. Hermione: Enouuuggghhh!!! Juliet and Rosette: Oooww! The two girls stop to fight with Juliet had the last curry bread on her jaws while grabbing one of Rosette's boobs and her butt with her another hand that give a Fanservice effect. Hermione: That's a kid's attitude to fight just for a stupid question of food! Why you haven't to share if we have very little food? Besides, we're not like in Shounen manga! Rosette: What are you talking about? Hermione: Are you deaf besides? You must learn to grow and act as mature adults! How they represent you as the Onmyouji-Precures? While Romeo and Tybalt have heard the conversation through the open door. Juliet: Me, becoming an Onmyouji-Precure is to avenge my dead mother who was killed, and my goal is killed Montague, and nothing else! Rosette: Becoming an Onmyouji-Precure, It's only to defeated Juliet! I prove that I was more stronger than her! Hermione: You're so dorky... Being an Onmyouji-Precure are made to fight against evil and save the world with the power of the friendship, not for reasons as stupid and insane. Juliet: Wha...? Hermione turns her back and frowns with a serious look. Hermione: If everyone thinks of themselves, they are no better than them. And if they do, they will be considered as responsible. After Hermione leaves them, Juliet and Rosette have widened expression after heard Hermione's mature words and morals. Romeo: (That's weird. Hermione was not as usual, she's seem more serious.) One week later on May 3rd, in the classroom from the Heian High School, everyone prepare to go on a school trip to Shibuya. The blackboard that was written on it: "Preparation in progress before for the Shibuya Trip". Juliet: Seriously? To Shibuya? Rosette: It seems that Shibuya was the most modern and futuristic district of Tokyo. She turned her head towards Hermione. Rosette: Will you come on a school trip? Shibuya is the coolest neighborhood in Tokyo! Hermione: (Shibuya? I don't know if I'd come down there, but... If I stay, I'll probably leave my friends in danger, so...) Juliet: Hermione, I have to talk to you but not here! Hermione: Eh? Juliet: Come to the high school rooftop! Come on! Later in the high school rooftop with the conversation between both girls. Hermione: What do you want to tell me? Juliet: Hermione, you look more calmer than usual and less talkative than before. Hermione: So what? Juliet: You followed me everywhere as if you overprotected me. I wonder if you're okay? Hermione: Of course I'm fine! Something has bothering you? Juliet: Nope, but it's due with the trip to Shibuya? Hermione: I... need more time to think, but I want be alone, but I coming if something happens. She leave from Juliet and thus the high school rooftop. Meanwhile at the Edo Middle School, in classroom, each of the students had a bottle of milk. But Azmaria had drunk as many bottles of milk as her classmates gave them because no one wants to. Antonio: I wonder who can drink a bottle of milk so disgusted? Azmaria: No one forced you to drink if you does not want. Antonio: Take it! He is prepared to give his milf bottle to Azmaria. However, someone had quickly taken the milk bottle and poured over Azmaria's head, which shocked Antonio. It was revealed it's Regan (who had a serious and darker glare) who had poured it on Azmaria. Regan: Whoops, sorry! My hand slides! While Azmaria had widened eyes and gasped mouth, Antonio is a little angry with Regan. Antonio: Regan, what are you...? Later in the rooftop of the Edo Middle School, Azmaria was alone and waiting for Regan in the rooftop, she finally comes. Regan: It's good I came! That's you who just called me? What you want? I'm not in the mood today! Azmaria: I need to talk about it! Regan frowned and turned her own head to avoid to look at her. Azmaria: I didn't appreciate what you've done since a while ago at the lunch break... Regan, it's for the contest of the biggest milk drinker, with me? Regan: That's bullshit! Azmaria: Really, it's because of Antonio? That you're jealous of me? Regan: Azmaria, that's... Azmaria: You're in love with him, you haven't tolerate that another girl to get closed to him. Regan: Because... I want to confess my feelings to Antonio, and I don't know how to say. Me and Antonio, we are childhood friends, we have our grandfathers as our only members of our families after our respective parents died. Azmaria: Go to inviting Antonio for the Children's Day to May 5th. There are only two days remaining, I leave you alone with Antonio. Later when Regan was discussing with Antonio. Antonio: Alright! I accept with joy! I went to prepare the koinoboris and the boat origamis for the May 5th. Later after school classes are over, Antonio is at home. In his room, he opens and checks what was in the Japanese tansu. He had found his traditional Japanese male costume and a stringed headband, his grandfather's voice was heard. Conrad's voice: Antonio! Come here, I knew for the Children's Day, so you must come to help us prepare to decorate the city with koinoboris! Meanwhile at night time in the Izumo Village, Koumori, Juliet and Romeo who are in their human forms after losing their Hanyou traits, Rosette, Chrno, Hermione and Azmaria are walked together. Rosette: Pffeew, I'm so glad to be able to leave to Shibuya! I wonders what the city looked like. Koumori: The district of Shibuya is known as a fashion center and it is a lively neighborhood. A symbol of this neighborhood for the young is the 109 tower which contains a hundred shops devoted to the latest fashion trends. Juliet: Nothing else but only eating in the Ramen Capulet Shop to celebrate our future trip to Shibuya. She would run very fast to reach the shop. Romeo: Hey, Juliet! But she was stumbled and has been banged against the closed shoji door, her face pressed against the shoji door and hip and butt down back gives a Fanservice effect, it was revealed that the Capulet Ramen Shop has been closed temporarily, Juliet unstuck her face from the closed shoji door, and looked with a comical and widened face the poster that writed "Temporary closure" in Japanese writing. Juliet: Whhaaaat?! Azmaria: The Capulet Ramen Shop is closed, it was due to the preparations for the Children's Day in two days. Then she looked at the koinoboris that flying by the wind blows were hanging whether at the edge of the windows or along bamboo poles. Juliet was crying as her tears steamed on her face from her eyes with a comical way. Juliet: Uwaaaah! That's unfair! I want to eat ramen! Suddenly, Meg's voice was heard. Meg's voice: Hey! We must to help us instead to think eating food! They noticed there are Meg, Jo, Sei and Amy who decorating the flying koinoboris attached on the bamboo poles while Cordelia greets them happily. Cordelia: Come help us to do the traditional Japanese costumes and paper boats! Juliet: Cordelia? Cordelia: Sorry that the Capulet Ramen Shop is closed for the two days. Juliet noticed there are Benvolio, Francisco and Curio who decorated also the koinoboris. Some minutes later, Juliet, Romeo and Hermione make sewing to make traditional Japanese costumes for children, Juliet gets her finger pinched by a needle and the costume has been missed because she is very bad in sewing. Hermione: Hahahahaha! You're so too bad in sewing! Juliet had an anger glare in a comical way and an anger vein appears on her head. Juliet: Oh shut up! Rosette, Chrno and Azmaria make the boat shaped paper hats. Meg, Sei, Jo and Amy who continue to decorating the flying koinoboris. Two days later on the May 5th, the Children's Day begins with being decorating the flying koinoboris around while their Japanese traditional costume, the wind blew throughout Kyoto and the Izumo Village. In Regan's home along with her grandfather, Balthasar, she was helped to dress herself with the kimono. In Antonio's home along with his grandfather, Conrad, he dressed his own Japanese traditional costume. Some minutes later in the (Shijo Bridge) Japanese bridge, Antonio and Regan are reunited with their respective grandfathers. While Conrad and Balthasar are greeted while shook their hands, Antonio blushes as she looks at Regan in her kimono. Antonio: Whoaah, you're so superb! I like your kimono! Regan smiled and blushed, then the two children held their hands and walked together. In the small river located from the Tenryuji Temple, where children play kites in the form of flying carps, Tybalt, Conrad, Balthasar, Benvolio, Cordelia, Francisco, Curio and Lancelot with his two daughters who playing with their carp kites are present in this festival. Lancelot: Hey, slow down, don't pull too hard, you can break it. While Conrad and Balthasar are playing the Go (board game). Conrad: Mr. Balthasar, you know about the Japanese legend? A vision about the Japanese legend is shown. Conrad: *as voiceovers* (In Japan, these carps were used to decorate the gardens. They gave a touch of color, life and serenity in this place of rest. More precisely, they represent strength and perseverance, because they go back against the current of Japanese rivers and waterfalls. According to Chinese legend, after going up the river, the carp would fly to the sky and turn into dragons.) Returned into reality. Balthasar: This legend was originally made in Japan of the koinoboris, the windsocks in the shape of the koi carp used during the children's day, May 5, which had formerly to encourage boys to be strong and valorous. Both children are playing the Rock–paper–scissors. Antonio and Regan: Rock-paper-scissors! He make a rock hand sign and Regan make a paper hand sign, Regan wins. Antonio and Regan: Rock-paper-scissors! He make a paper hand sign and Regan make a scissors hand sign, Regan wins again. Antonio and Regan: Rock-paper-scissors! He make a scissors hand sign and Regan make a rock hand sign, Regan wins again. Antonio and Regan: Rock-paper-scissors! He make a scissors hand sign and Regan make a rock and a paper hand signs, Regan wins again but cheating. Regan runs happily and laughs at him, while Antonio follows her with an anger glare in a comical way while pointed his finger towards her. Regan: Hahahaha! Antonio: It's disgusting to play with both handsigns! Regan: All the moves are allowed. Antonio: That's not legal to use both hands in the Rock–paper–scissors games! Later, both kids begins to running and playing the Tag game and the Hide-and-Seek game, as Regan is hidden in a bush, Antonio tries to find her hand in vain. Regan: (Hi hi hi, he could never find me and catch me.) However, an Aobozu (blue monk youkai) appears suddenly in front of Regan. Regan: *gasped* Her scream was heard which noticed Antonio. Regan's voice: Aaaaaaaah! Antonio: Regan? Regan's voice: What are you doing! Stop! When the Aobozu came out from the bush, it was revealed that the Aobozu had kidnapped Regan, Antonio tries to catch them but the Aobozu is very fast. Antonio: Regan!! Release her immediately, garbage! He take a stick to attacked the Aobozu, but has been wounded by the peak mass from the Aobozu. Antonio: Aaagh! Regan: Antonio! He has been projected on the ground prone while stretched out his arm. Antonio: Nooo! Regan: Antonioooo! The screams were heard that noticed everyone, included Juliet, Rosette, Meg and the remaining group. Balthasar: It's Regan who screamed? Conrad: Something of terrible was happening to Antonio! All of the group rushed into the forest. Conrad: Antonio! Antonio! Cordelia: Regan! Conrad: Antonio! They perceived that Antonio was lying on the ground and being injured. Conrad: *gasped* Antonio! He rushed towards him and take him in his arms. Conrad: Antonio! Antonio gets up but in trouble. Antonio: Uu uuuh... Regan... I must to... save her. Because, she was kidnapped by an Aobozu. Balthasar: *gasped* Juliet: So we have to rescued Regan, and get rid of this Aobozu! Rosette: We would do it! Meg: And how! Antonio: I want to go me too! Juliet: No, Antonio! It's dangerous to come with us! Antonio: No I can't! I has not even declared my feelings to Regan, and... Juliet: *shook her head* I said no! Hermione: I think it's better to take Antonio with us. Juliet: What! Hermione: But I keep an eye on him. Hey guys, you must to stay here and watch over the children if they are not also been kidnapped. However, Lancelot run towards the group. Lancelot: Guys, it's terrible! Cordelia: Dr. Lancelot? Lancelot: My daughters, and the other children... They were kidnapped also! Everyone are shocked. Intermission. Hermione appears in the first eyecatch while Suzaku appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile in an abandoned house. While the Aobozu keep carrying Regan who is tied in the hand. Regan: Let me go, asshole! You will let me go or I'll get angry! The Aobozu threw Regan brutally, then she discovered with shock that Amy and other children were captured by this Aobozu. Regan: What tha... Amy! Amy: Regan? You too? Other children including Lancelot's daughters are scared and panicked, their mouths were covered with bandages. Lancelot's younger daughter: Mmmf! Uuuh! Meanwhile, Juliet and the other girls took Antonio with them, Suzaku carrying him on her own back. Antonio: Thank you for taking me with you. Suzaku: There's no reason, that's normal. Seiryu: An abandoned house, I felt that the children were inside~ Haru! However, Leontes appears in front of them and stop them suddenly. Juliet: Montague?! Damn, I'm gonna give you a beating! Leontes: It's just that I have a settle with you! Juliet showed her clenched fist. Juliet: It was precisely that I would kill you! To avenge for what you had done to my dead mother! Come to fight! Suzaku: Juliet! It's not the moment! The priority is to save the children! We take charge of him later~ Natsu! Juliet: Never! I'm ready to kill him everything to revenge my dead mother! Meg: You could go to the abandoned house! HoloHolo! Juliet: Don't call me HoloHolo! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like an Aobozu. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 28 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 27 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, the Ayakashi tried to attack them with its spiky mass, the group avoid it while Meg grabs Juliet and thrown her as far as leading to the abandoned house, while Suzaku with Antonio who riding on her back followed her. Before to transform, Rosette and Meg used their Spiritual Paintbrushes, they pushed the buttons and drawing the kanjis "月" (Tsuki) and "空" (Sora). Rosette and Meg: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The kanjis begins to shine, and their transformations begins. Rosette and Meg are flying in the blue and yellow bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue and yellow light. At first their zoris and tabis socks appears on their feet. Then, a traditional deep blue Onmyouji-outfit appears, so Rosette's deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a silver moon and placed on Rosette's back. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with a lightning and placed on Meg's back. Her blue eyes are the same and conserves the Demon's Arm with red color carried a limiter with her armored right hand of a limiter resembled a lion's head. Finally are Rosette's blond hair become midnight blue hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. They then run behind of the long shouji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Their transformations sequence are complete. Cure Tsukiyomi: Forward, Seiryu! Seiryu: Yes! Cure Susanoo: Kirin, are you ready? Kirin: Ready! At the same moment at the abandoned house, while the Aobozu has just prepared the kitchen with a giant pot with a bloody soup, sharpen a giant knife and threaten them, Lancelot's daughters are scared. Lancelot's younger daughter: Mmmff! Mmfff! Uuuh! Regan: I will not let you take you to us! She knocked at the Aobozu's nose with her own head, the Aobozu felt the pain of the nose and placed the hand on the nose. Lancelot's older daughter: Regan! Furious, the Aobozu grabbed savagely Regan's head, slammed her on the wood board. Lancelot's older daughter: No! Stop! Let Regan alone! The Aobozu was prepared to decapitate Regan with a giant knife. Suddenly, someone had smashed on the Aobozu's head with an iron bar, it's Antonio. Lancelot's younger daughter: Mmfff! She tries to struggle but only succeeded in pulling the bandage out of her mouth to scream. Lancelot's younger daughter: Antonio, it's you! He releases Regan by detaching the rope from her. Antonio: Regan! Are you okay? Regan: I'm fine, Antonio! *gasped* However the Aobozu attacked him by behind, lead Antonio to fight against the Aobozu. Antonio: Raaaah! Meanwhile during the battle against the Ayakashi. Cure Tsukiyomi: Precure, Silver Moon Swan! The mirror begins to glow, then she summoned a silver swan with her Yata Mirror to attacked the Ayakashi. Cure Susanoo: Precure, Thunder Beast Sword! Lightnings appears on her Kusanagi Sword, she creates a raiju from her weapon and released it to electrocuted it. Cure Susanoo: Here is a blow of electric shock! It is touched by the attacks. Ayakashi: Uoooooh! It rushed towards Cure Tsukiyomi to attacked. But Seiryu as her Aztec Form, rescued her from the Ayakashi's attack and carrying her on her own back. Cure Tsukiyomi: Thank you, Seiryu! Seiryu: Floral Gale! She created a gale of sakura blossom petals to carrying away her target. Cure Susanoo: Kirin! Kirin: Deer Antlers! She charged with her horns while fulled with the energy of Mugen Furyoku, once the horns are complete that growning up, she dashed to attacked her target. Ayakashi: Uoooh! At the same moment with the battle against the Aobozu, Antonio whose face was somewhat bloody, struck the Aobozu with an iron bar. Antonio: Raaaah! Then he grabbed the Aobozu's shirt collar, he punched him on the face which projected it the wooden create. Antonio: I never forgive to have kidnapped Regan and the other children, just only to eat them alive! You had nothing else to do but to eat human flesh, that's so sucks! The Aobozu who holds his mass and tries to attack him, but Antonio dodges and punches him with his fist. Hermione: It's okay! I'm here to save you! She cuts the ropes to release the children with her kunai, once released. Amy: Run! We must to flee! Children: Aaaaaah! Eeeeeek! They all run away in panic, except Regan who will attend the fight between Antonio and the Aobozu, his face was bloody. Regan: Antonio! Antonio had taken the giant knife. Antonio: Waaaaaah!! While dashed towards the Aobozu and stabs him while blood gushed, the Aobozu roared with pain. The Aobozu has been killed and defeated, Antonio panted. Regan: Antonio! She rushed towards him. Regan: Are you okay? But Antonio is wounded in the fight against the Aobozu and collapse on Regan's arms. Regan: Thank you, Antonio! You had saved us with so much courage to face this Aobozu! She kissed him at the cheek. However, Cure Amaterasu send the Divine Talisman to healed Antonio from wounds. Cure Amaterasu: Gift of thanks! Hermione: I take the kids away! I promise to come back! Regan, take Antonio away! She leaves from them. Meanwhile with the battle with the Ayakashi. Kirin: Deer Antlers! She charged with her horns while fulled with the energy of Mugen Furyoku, once the horns are complete that that growing up, she dashed to attacked the Ayakashi while Romeo slashed it with his claws. Ayakashi: Uoooh! Romeo: A simple claw blow will hurt you! Koumori: Transformation! He transformed into a whip sword that allows him to catch the Ayakashi's neck and projected it at the ground. Romeo: Take this! Leontes: Bastards! You'll pay for it! Romeo: Come fight, father! Come over here! Leontes: Raaaaaah! He tries to attacked Romeo with his demoniac arm, but Romeo grabs his father's arm with Koumori as a whip sword form. Leontes: What?! Cure Amaterasu's voice: Let me do it! I'll settle it once and for all! She appears with her appearance has changed as she already to activate her Hot-Blooded Style, the sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, her golden eyes become crimson red, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly, she used the Divine Talisman to transformed into a yumi (Japanese bow), she draws her arrow to Leontes from behind. Leontes: What! And thus at the Ayakashi, which allowed her to used Sunshine Wolf Blade. At first, she makes a prayer by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers of each hands, then she concentrated and gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of her, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Amaterasu, her Magatama Jewel as floating rings are spinning quickly and faster, which making fire rings, and turned into a wolf-like aura. Cure Amaterasu: Bringing Sunlight at the Hungry Wolf, the Darkest Soul Should be Purified! Then, she rising her arm to summoned a katana. Cure Amaterasu: Overkill, Precure! Sunshine Wolf Blade! She rushed towards the Ayakashi and slash it, the amulet paper is broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! This Ayakashi disappears while a Divine Talisman with the power of purification, appeared. Leontes: Shit, I gotta get out of here... He is about to run away, but Romeo pulled the whip sword and bring Leontes towards himself. Romeo: You think you're gonna get away with it? He punched him in the face and throw him away at the tree, he tried to hit him. Romeo: Interception! Cure Amaterasu: Montague is mine! It's up to myself to do it! Romeo: Huh? He turns his head towards Cure Amaterasu, but in her Hanyou form when she goes into berserk, her eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Romeo: My God, it was...! Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo and others have noticed on Cure Amaterasu's berserk form. Cure Tsukiyomi: That's too much fear! It starts again! Cure Susanoo: Amaterasu's going to berserk again! Cure Amaterasu: I will avenge my mother! Once it is settled, I could live there in peace! Cure Amaterasu dashed towards Leontes and attack him. Leontes blocked Cure Amaterasu with his demoniac arm, but was bitten. Leontes smirked diabolically. Leontes: Hin, so you going to take revenge for your dead mother because of me? Hungry Wolf of Capulet... He throw Cure Amaterasu away. She is in four legs and in position of a angry wolf while growling. Leontes: Oh, your eyes... That's remind me the color of the Montague family. He noticed the shining blue eyes due the change, her appearance is more bestial than ever. Cure Amaterasu: Grrr... She dashed towards Leontes, she bitten his demoniac arm. Leontes: That's useless! You are unable to control your youkai blood that take over of your mind! He waved his demonic arm in order to force her to release himself, make her banged against a tree, then on a rock, on the ground, and to the air which released his own demoniac arm from Cure Amaterasu's jaws. Leontes: You react like a rabid wolf! Your mother is not better, she is only a pitiful bitch! He seizes Cure Amaterasu's neck, and brutally crushed her to the ground. Romeo: Amaterasu! Cure Amaterasu: I would not allow you to insult my mother! He tries to rescue her, but Leontes crushed Romeo's nose which bleeding from the nose. Romeo: *gasped* Cure Tsukiyomi: Bastard! While Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, the Allies and their familiars are trying to rescued her. Leontes: Don't move, shabby ones! He hold Cure Amaterasu's head firmly and used her as a hostage, which stopped them. Cure Tsukiyomi: Amaterasu! Cure Susanoo: You traitor! While he was surrounded, he threatened to kill her if they step a step closer. Cure Amaterasu crushed Leontes' face with her elbow which released her. Leontes: Oow! She crushed my nose! Juliet jump to biting Leontes' shoulder. Leontes: You're gonna let me go, you mutt! He grabbed her with his demoniac arm and throw her away. Leontes: You would not have me alive! Never! Then he threw a smoke bomb to escape and disappear himself. Romeo: That's guy! He's run away! But yet, Cure Amaterasu was still in her berserk form, even attacking her own friends with her two claws. Cure Tsukiyomi: Waaah stop! Seiryu: Snap out of it! Cure Amaterasu: Where is Montague?! Cure Tsukiyomi: Stop this! Cure Amaterasu: I must to avenged my dead mother whatever the circumstances! I don't care about these duties as an Onmyouji-Precure! However, somebody stunned her and managed to stop her, her shining blue eyes returned into normal. Cure Amaterasu: *gasped* What tha...? Then she lose her transformation and returned into Juliet, crashed to the ground. It was revealed that it was Hermione who knocked her out to calm her. Romeo: Hermione? Hermione: I has just finished bringing the children safely. But regarding Juliet, she should then control her youkai nature, she needed a spiritual master to control her power. Cure Tsukiyomi: How's that? Hermione: I may not be an expert in Shounen manga, but in order to perfect her training, Juliet will meet one or several great masters who will learn "the forbidden or difficult techniques" that one puts then to learn usually for Juliet for one week or even for 1 year. Juliet rises her head while placed her hand on it as she felt the pain. Juliet: Ooww... Hey, what is going on here? Hermione: It's your youkai blood take over on your mind and goes into berserk. Juliet gets up suddenly. Juliet: Hey! Where is Montague! I'm not finished with him! Hermione: Hey! Juliet: No matter what happened, I'm ready to take revenge for my mother! Hermione knocked Juliet's head. Juliet: Ow! Hermione: Forget him for now! The bottom line is that this Ayakashi has been eliminated, and then the other children will keep up well... Juliet, you must at first to rest to keep your energy, okay. Chrno: Hermione, you had a slightly different behavior. You looked more calmer and thoughtful or even serious. It did not look like you, usually. Hermione: ... You should understand a little later... And then you have to think the others a little, before thinking of yourself. Chrno: That's what I'm saying the same thing with Rosette. Hermione: You must nevertheless be on your guard, because... Into her mind, she remember about of Cure Sakuya who dashed to attacked Cure Tsukiyomi that she tries to defends herself with her Yata Mirror and Cure Sakuya grabbed it. Return into reality. Hermione: Cure Sakuya is a dangerous opponent, we don't know what the reason for doing so. Meanwhile, Antonio is surrounded by other children who admire him for his courage to have rescued them and kill the Aobozu. Lancelot's older daughter: Thank you, Antonio! You save us all! Lancelot's younger daughter: I did not think that you was so strong for beating the Aobozu! I asked you to learn, how I can defend myself against the bad guys? Conrad: That's really my grandson! He is really brave and I admire him... Although he is still a kid, he is near to risk his own life to save that of others. The next day, outside of the Heian High School where the baseball players are playing the baseball, Hermione was talking about with Juliet. Juliet: You wanna try to tell me, Hermione? Hermione: Hmm, I don't know how could I thank, for what you had done since... Juliet: Which one? Hermione: I'm... really sorry for having left you in danger. I losing the trust in you. I believe that you would abandon me, because of my behavior, but you forgive me, so... Juliet: That was why? The flashback shown in Hermione's mind, she is collapsed suddenly in front of their eyes. Juliet holds Hermione in her arms, but Hermione is unable to respond as she is very ill and her face is really red, she breathes heavily because she was suffered. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I remember when I became very ill, because of the rainy day...) A other flashback shown where Juliet hugged Hermione strongly in order to comforted her. Hermone's face is red as she's still sick and tears are still steamed on her face, she held Juliet's night pajama. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I'm crying from the nightmare and you... You hug me to comfort me.) Back to the present. Hermione: *blushed and frowned* I may be snobbish and immature for a such noble lady, still struggling to attach to you... Juliet: *giggles* You're always afraid to admit your feelings. We'll talk about it later when you have hair on your ass. Hermione had an anger glare with an anger vein appeared on her head in a comical way. Hermione: You're disgusting! You won't to see this thing having a baby! A Youkai who gives birth and who is dead, an Ubume! Juliet: Not nice, you! Hermione: Hmmf, regarding the school trip for Shibuya district, I hesitated to go with you as the city is much too moderate and overcrowded for me. But I decides to go to Shibuya in order not to leave you in danger, not like this incident in the past. Juliet: *smiling* So much the better! You are definitely going to Shibuya with us! Hermione: ... Idiot... She turns her head as she blushes and frowned, but she soothes and smile timidly with her blushed face. Hermione: But thank you very much... Juliet. Suddenly, Rosette jumped and smashed Juliet on the ground as she interrupts the conversation. Rosette: Juliet! Come to fight to the baseball as usual! In a comical way, Juliet straightened up angrily, got up abruptly by projected Rosette and hit her in the face. Juliet: You interrupted my conversation with Hermione! The two girls are going to beat while Hermione tries to stop them. Rosette: You provoke me, that's it! Juliet: You always cause problems! Back off somewhere else! Hermione: Stop it, girls! It's always the same crap with you both! Grow up a little for once! Romeo and Chrno have watched the scene between the three girls who are fighting as usual. Chrno: Looks like Hermione will come with us eventually. I hope she's not going to do diva whims, at least. Romeo: It's not a risk, it allows us to discover outside of Kyoto with our school trip. The last image scene shown where Hermione stopped Juliet and Rosette by grabbing their shirt collars by behind in a comical way. Hermione: Enough~!! Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: We are now in Shibuya! The paradise of Tokyo! Hermione: Paradise? Juliet: Yes! This is a great place! Down there or you could do whatever you want in Shibuya! It is a district of celebrities! Byakko: Hey you, the blondie. I know you, the one who run away when I just saved you. Hermione: A cat?! Do not come near me! Help! I'm afraid of cats! Byakko: I'm not cat! I'm a white tiger! Juliet: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Shibuya Trip Arc. A School Trip to Shibuya!!! Byakko Reappeared! Byakko: That's me, Byakko! The white tiger!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Beginning Saga